


Ticket To My Heart

by roosterteethrambles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterteethrambles/pseuds/roosterteethrambles
Summary: You have been going strong with your boyfriend, so you feel it's time to introduce him to his biggest challenge; your twins.





	Ticket To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one just after RTX 2016, I'd gone to California after and we went to John's Incredible Pizza Company and I literally started writing this in the car home lmao

“Mom! Ally’s got my hat and she won't give it back!” you hear echo through the hallways. You sigh, letting go of the hairstyle you've adjusted four times now. This is a big day for everyone - your six (and a half - that part’s  _ super important _ ) year old twins are going to meet your boyfriend. After this, there's no more sneaking around, no more shipping them off to every sleepover you can, because the night will end in one of two ways: they'll love him and accept him, or they won't and you'll have to end things.

You really hope that isn't the case though, and you're sure it won't be. Tyler has been supportive since the day you told him about the twins, and he always asks about them and remembers things about them. You hope you've prepared him enough for meeting them. 

Since their dad left, both have responded differently. Morgan, your son, became very protective. Allison, your daughter, has been more shy and reserved. You find it hilarious that the bundle of energy behind closed doors can change so much around other people.

“Mom!” Morgan yells again.

You open the door and call out, “Kids, no hats. You'll lose them and you'll only have yourselves to blame. Besides, don't you wanna look nice for Tyler?”

Morgan stands in your doorway with a very disgruntled expression. “No.”

You sigh, “C'mon, I'm gonna meet someone eventually!”

Morgan shakes his head. “You don't need any! Harry from the playground has only had a mom for way longer, and they do just fine!”

“That's great for them, but… I really like Tyler, and I know you will, too! He's really into sports,” you sing-song. “You could tell him all about your plans to be the next big NBA star.” Morgan continues to frown and you sigh. “Alright, look. Can you please just try and get along with him, just to make me happy?”

“Is that the way to make you happy?” Morgan asks and you nod. He sighs, rolling his eyes. “ _ Fine _ ,” he groans, scrunching his face up when you kiss his forehead. He runs out to his room yelling out, “You better not have left lipstick on me!”

You laugh, carrying on with getting ready. Your phone flashes and you look over to see a picture of Tyler clearly taken by himself in his bathroom. In it he’s wearing a dark button-down with the first two buttons undone. Soon after follows the caption: “Too much?”

You spend a few moments looking at the selfie he sent before remembering to reply with, “A tad. But you’re definitely wearing that next time it’s just us.”

You grin at the reply, “Sure thing, boss.” and begin to usher your kids into getting ready quicker.

The kids jump up and down in their seats when they realise where you’ve taken them, which you take as a good sign. Once they’re out of the van, you take them both by the hand to keep them out of harm’s way. They immediately try and drag you into the building but you’re insistent on waiting for Tyler outside. They both keep complaining so you compromise and stand just in the queueing area.

Soon you see Tyler walk in and you’re taken aback by how good he looks even just in a washed-out gray Henley sweater, dark jeans and cowboy boots. You smooth down the dress you had matched with a pair of leggings and grin over to him. As he approaches, one child whips straight behind you, the other steps in front. Tyler smiles to you in greeting before squatting himself down to the kids’ level. “Hey, you must be Morgan and Allison!” he leans over to look at the one eye poking out from behind your legs, which also disappears the moment Tyler acknowledges it.

“Yeah. You’re Tyler,” Morgan deadpans.

“That’s right!” he acknowledges brightly. “So, you ready to go in?”

“Why else are we stood here?” Morgan asks coolly. You sigh in resignation.

Tyler chuckles nervously, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. “Haha, you got me! You’re a smart one there, Morgan. Shall we?” he looks up to ask you and you nod, wrapping your arms around the children and guiding them into the line. 

“So I was thinking,” Tyler starts once they walk away from the cash register, “we get something to eat first, then we play some games, then get more to eat. Sound good?”

“I guess,” Morgan grumbles. Ally stays clinging onto your dress. 

As you grab trays for yourself and your daughter, Morgan storms off with his. “He’s friendly,” Tyler jokes.

“He’s just...He’s a little uneasy around new people,” you try and explain. Tyler puts a reassuring hand on your arm and smiles at you knowingly. “So’s Ally, but just in a different way,” you twist around to look behind you.

“Hi,” Tyler waves over to her again, and she actually leans over to look at him properly. “I like your dress,” he notes. “Same color as your mom’s, good choice. Very flattering on you both,” he looks back up to wink at you. You look to Ally and see her looking at you, a smile obviously plastered to her face despite her hiding it in your skirt.

“You’re doing good,” you whisper loudly to Tyler, who laughs as he takes a plate and walks over to the salad bar that Morgan’s walking away from.

Morgan appears to have decided you’re all sitting in the cabin-themed room. As you all sit and eat, Tyler looks around before trying to start conversation again. He clears his throat, “So, you kids are six, right?”

You hiss the air in through your teeth and his eyes widen at you, silently questioning where he went wrong. Morgan soon answers him, however: “Six  _ and a half _ .”

“Right. My apologies. I’m no good at math, you see. What about you, do you like school?” he asks, and you’re honestly amazed at how calm his tone is.

Morgan shrugs, “Nobody does, it’s  _ school _ ,” before adding quietly, “...gym class can be fun, though.”

“Oh, you like gym class, huh?” Tyler asks excitedly. “I love sports, what kind are you into?”

“I don’t know. We play games sometimes and they’re fun sometimes,” Morgan mumbles into his salad, not making eye contact with Tyler at all.

Tyler makes small talk with you, asking how you’ve been since the last time he saw you, what you’ve been up to. Allison’s big eyes dart between the two of you; Morgan stares at everything but. Once all of your plates are empty, you suggest, “Wanna go play some games now?”

Once again, Morgan stomps away and Allison stays close to you. As Tyler brushes his hand against yours, your daughter grabs it tightly, burying her face in it. You sigh and laugh with a shrug, and Tyler smiles back. “It’s a testament to how much they really love you,” he insists.

Ally goes straight for the giant claw machine the moment you enter the games room, pressing herself up against the glass. Tyler takes the quick moment of freedom to wrap his arm around your waist and pull you in for a kiss. “You do look really good,” he purrs against your lips.

You bite your lip as you smile back, laying your palms flat across his chest. “So do you, and you barely even have to try! It's not fair!” You look over to see your daughter almost ready to climb straight into the claw machine and you sigh.

Tyler makes his way over and bends down to Ally’s level. She tenses up and leans away, but Tyler still asks tentatively, “Which one do you want most?”

She points towards a big toy giraffe and Tyler nods, saluting her. “Got it.” He swipes the card that holds his tokens and hovers over all four buttons. He positions the claw, then bends right down to look up at it, then readjusts and so on. Even Ally stops sucking on her thumb to watch. 

Ally jumps up and down and claps and cheers when the claw latches onto the giraffe toy, even more so as it gets closer to the trapdoor. Every bounce brings her more towards Tyler and she raises her arms in the air in celebration when it drops. She takes the giraffe and hugs it tightly before freezing up. “Wait,” she frowns, holding it out to Tyler. “You won this, not me. I'm sorry.”

Tyler laughs, “I won that  _ for _ you, silly! Why else would I ask you which one you wanted?”

“What do you say to Tyler?” you ask your daughter, trying not to laugh at how both of them jump upon hearing your voice behind them. 

“Thanks, Tyler!” Allison says, her face now half buried in a giraffe. “What can we play now?” She takes Tyler's hand in her now free one and you look on wistfully.

You walk around until you find Morgan playing a Crossy Road arcade game. You swipe your card to join him and he immediately tells you, “I'm not going to listen if this is about Tyler.”

You put your hands up in defence, “Wasn't gonna talk about him. Just playing some Crossy Road with my son. We've had enough practice on my phone,” you tease and he laughs. “Wait, how do I jump to over there, where's the side arrows - ah!” You cry out as your side of the screen fills with the words “GAME OVER”. 

Your son tuts, “Honestly, mom, if you keep tapping it takes you to the closest one!”

“Alright, you know what? I'm gonna go find me a game where I don't get judged,” you frown.

“Good luck with that!” Morgan laughs as he gets further and further across the map.

You see Tyler and Ally lining up for the mini roller coaster and walk over to them. Tyler is shaking deliberately as he holds Ally’s hand. She sees you and waves you over. “Hey, mom! Tyler's scared of the roller coaster so I gotta go with him,” she nods sincerely and he mirrors her.

“Oh, t-totally, I d-d-don't know how y-you’re keeping so c-c-calm about this!” Tyler stutters purposefully, winking at you. Every time he does that your heart soars like a kid with a crush.

“It's fine though, I'm holding his hand. He gets real shaky when I don't, look!” She lets go and Tyler starts practically convulsing with fake fear. You let out a giggle and Allison stomps her foot and looks sternly at you. “Hey! It's not funny, it's a very serious thing to be scared and it's okay for anyone to feel it, even grown ups.” She nods firmly and so does Tyler, who sticks his tongue out at a you. You shake your head with a smile and feel two arms wrap around your legs.

“Hey, Morgan!” You ruffle your son’s hair. “Gonna go on the coaster?”

“With you,” he insists.

“Sure!” you smile in response. 

Morgan puffs his chest out as he stands next to Tyler, scoffing, “ _ I'm  _ not scared. I've been on bigger ones than this!”

“You're a l-lo-a lot b-braver than me, p-p-pal,” Tyler stammers, and Morgan folds his arms proudly, standing between you and Tyler. 

“ _ I _ just got the high score on Crossy Road, too,” he brags, and you tap the top of his head. 

“Hey now,” you warn. “I don't mind a bit of teasing, but if we let your head get any bigger you won't fit in the car!”

Morgan grumbles as the gate opens and they let people on. Tyler insists on letting you and Morgan go first and you feel a light tap against your ass cheek. Your head whips over to Tyler who looks around nonchalantly, waggling his eyebrows at you. Morgan holds you back, “No. Tyler's sitting in front of us.”

“Oh m-man, I'll be c-c-closer to the front then, are you sh-sure I'll be safe?” Tyler frowns down to Ally.

“I got you, Tyler!” she cheers, leading him to a booth. Tyler helps lift her into it and she giggles, “That was fast! You're strong!”

“...I wanna see how strong,” Morgan mumbles, and Tyler obliges, swinging Morgan high above his head and propping him back down in the compartment. You see the smile washing over Morgan’s face before he steels himself again. “That was okay.”

Tyler pumps his fists in the air with a hissed, “Progress!” and it's taking you every bit of resistance in your body not to take his face in your hands and kiss him right there.

You climb in with Morgan and clip the seat belt together. After a couple of circuits of watching Tyler act scared, you nudge Morgan and shout, “Hey, look at that scaredy-cat over there, we're not like that, are we?”

Morgan laughs, “No!”

“I am not a scaredy-cat!” Tyler yells back in a voice that sounds close to tears.

“Prove it! Go no hands with us!” Morgan shouts back. “And no holding onto Ally!”

All four of you lift your arms up in the air. You and your children cheer, Tyler pretends to scream in terror. When it's over, Tyler lets out a huge “whew!” of relief and jumps out the cart, deliberately wiggling his legs. “I did it!” he cheers, raising his arms in victory. “I survived!”

“Yeah, yeah. Bet you can't lift us both out, though,” Morgan teases. 

Tyler slowly stops shaking his legs and suddenly scoops a kid in each arm, making both of them howl with laughter. “Twister next?” he asks you and you nod. “Twister!” he moves them both round onto his back and runs towards the attraction, before running back to you and asking amidst the two sets of laughter, “Are you coming?”

You laugh too and he smiles back. You run off calling behind you, “Race you there!” and the sound of your children’s delight as they overtake you fills your heart.

Morgan groans once you stop in line. “The Twister? I hate this thing, it doesn't even go that fast.”

Tyler puts both children down and leans over to you to mutter, “Please forgive me for what I'm about to say,” before straightening up to look at your son. “Now Morgan,” he starts, “the reason you don't think it goes fast is because the Twister needs a man's touch as well as a girl’s. Now you've always been outnumbered here, right?” Morgan nods. “Well, now it's me and you with these guys. So we gotta man up, show ‘em how to do it, huh? C'mon, show me them guns!” Morgan rolls his sleeves up and flexes and Tyler acts impressed. “I'm surprised you don't send your mom and sister flying out the cart with muscles like those!”

You can feel the food churning inside of your stomach, and watching the Twister go around isn't helping things. “Uh...I might...Skip this one,” you utter uneasily. 

“You sure? Are you alright?” Tyler holds your arm, his face laced with concern.

You smile back, “Sure. I just...I can feel dinner again already.”

“We can all go do something else if you want,” Tyler suggests hurriedly but the kids groan.

“But we wanted to go on this!” Ally frowns.

“Yeah, you said we could go fast!” Morgan pouts.

“Are you saying you guys are cool going on this with just Tyler?”

“I wanna see if he's all talk,” Morgan nods, and you nod back, looking to Tyler who's doing the same.

“Yeah, and you can hold my giraffe!” Ally holds the toy out and you tuck it under your arm. 

“Alright then, you kids have fun!” you head out to get a drink and return to see them all sat in the seats. You wave to them and they all wave back, soon engaging in their own conversation. When it starts you see them immediately start spinning the car around and you're immediately glad that you didn't join them. The wide grins and wild laughter coming from their cart is a good sign to you.

When the ride ends, Tyler stands between his seat and the empty one, propping one higher than the other and holding onto the central pole for support. You laugh, stopping him in that exact position and taking your phone out to take a photo. Tyler looks up majestically, and your children look up the him in awe. You look at the photo adoringly; you don't notice both your kids jumping into Tyler's arms to get down and beckoning him down to whisper in his ears for him to stand with all three laughing.

“Mom! Mom!” Ally tugs at your skirt, taking the giraffe back.

“Can we all do the bumper cars now?” Morgan asks. “Please?”

“I guess they're alright,” you nod and both kids cheer, running ahead of you and Tyler. You wrap your arm around his, leaning your head on his shoulder. He turns to kiss your hair and you smile. “Well, you did it.”

“Hmm, I think I still got some work to do,” Tyler hums.

“Oh, definitely. But you got your foot in the door, and that's impressive enough,” you smile gently as you walk intertwined. 

You get to the kids and Ally’s rubbing bloodshot eyes, sobbing into her stuffed toy. When you ask her what's up, she points to the height limit board, where she stands just below the line. Tyler pats your hand, mouths  _ I got this _ and walks away towards the operator. 

After a few shakes of the head, a couple of cocked heads, the occasional flirtatious smile that you're  _ not  _ okay with, Tyler calls Allison over. She wipes her eyes, sniffs hard and walks over to Tyler, taking his hand and hiding behind him. He strokes her hair and gestures to her and the operator offers her a sympathetic smile and a nod. 

Tyler beckons you and Morgan over too and you all get in excitedly, thanking both Tyler and the attendant. You can't help but add a kiss to Tyler's cheek when the attendant is looking. Just to be sure.

You each take a car - even the giraffe - where the only two controls are one lever on each side of you. “Wait, how do you mo-” You answer your own question as you pull both towards you and the car goes speeding backwards. “Alright, so pull means reverse,” you shout to everyone else.

“We got it, Mom!” Ally calls out as her and Morgan swerve expertly around you. Even Tyler drives around chasing after them while you sit in the middle of the arena spinning around.

“You gotta push them both forwards, Mom!” Morgan yells as he speeds past you yet again.

“Listen. You guys drive your way, I'm happy with just doing my own thing!” You laugh. You don't notice Tyler and the kids gathering together to talk, nor do you realise they're each backing into a corner until it's too late and they're running at you full speed. You're thrown in three different directions to a chorus of laughter.  When you're back to sitting still, you frown, “I was just having a  _ good time _ and I did not come here to be rammed into!” All three of them laugh as the cars come to a total halt.

Tyler gets out first and offers you his hand to help you. You take it, glaring at him and he shrugs, “It was their idea!”

You shake your head and laugh, heading for the exit where the kids have already ran to their next games, Ally’s arms still full with that toy.

As they find a racing game to play together, Tyler nudges you and points towards a DDR machine. “Oh no,” you shake your head and laugh. “I have not been on one of those in - must be ten years now.”

“Aw, I get it, you're chicken,” Tyler smirks.

“You. Did. Not.” You challenge, stepping towards him.

“I. Did.” He replies, squaring you off.

You lean closer to him and he looks down at you, biting his lip. He's  _ really _ pushing it now. You swipe your credits card across the machine and he does the same, beaming as he takes control to choose the first song.  

Four songs, a lot of sweat and one victory later, you gesture to Tyler that you're going to go find some water and he nods, heading towards where Morgan is trying to shoot basketballs into a hoop, but only lands them just past the barrier.

When you come back, Morgan is beaming from ear to ear as Tyler lets him pick up a ball and then lifts him high in the air for him to throw it in. Ally runs over to you and hugs your legs tightly, sandwiching the toy giraffe between the two of you. You ruffle her hair and smile, “So what do you  _ really _ think of Tyler then?”

“I like him! And I like this too,” she lifts the toy high.

“I thought you would,” you stroke her cheek lightly. 

Morgan soon comes bounding over to you, “Mom! I scored so many! Did you see?”

“I did! You did so good!” You cheer, taking his face in your hands.

“Yeah, but I only did good once Tyler helped me,” Morgan admits. You clasp your hands together over your mouth to cover the huge goofy grin you can't help but make.

“I want to be lifted!” Ally frowns.

Tyler scans the arcade floor until he sees an electronic jump rope simulator. “C'mon Ally, I'll race you there!”

“Wait! Mom, hold my giraffe!” Ally throws her toy at you and runs after Tyler, who deliberately slows to let her overtake. You watch him help her jump over the lights and then have a go himself. 

Morgan soon pulls you away to drag you towards a Transformers co-op shooting game. You get pretty far along, though Morgan does a lot better without you once you die ingame. You give up and get out to find Tyler and Ally. 

You can't see them on the floor and you get nervous until Morgan points to a monitor above the Laser Maze wall. You both laugh as you watch the other two make their way through: Tyler contorts his body in ways that are  _ definitely _ unfair in this situation, whereas Ally is just rolling underneath them all. 

When they get out, Morgan insists on having a turn. Both you and Tyler are too tired to go through that, but Ally takes her brother by the hand and gets in line with him. Tyler wraps his arms around your waist from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Hey, beautiful,” he purrs into your ear.

You can't help but blush, grinning, “Hey, yourself.” You watch your kids on the monitor and smile wistfully. “You know. I think by now you actually have done it.”

“It's my ability to win every game here, nobody can resist it,” he jokes.

You hum, leaning back against him and swaying. “I dunno, you've not won anything for me yet…”

“Sounds like another challenge,” Tyler smirks. “You wanna win some tickets first?”

“Alright,” you nod, and Tyler leads you to a machine that dispenses tickets based on the turn of a crank, basically frog-marching you within his arms. He gestures for you to take the lever and places his hands over yours, still pressing himself against your back. “You're being super unfair now,” you complain and he buries his face in your shoulder again, chuckling against it.

“So are you, looking that good,” he murmurs back.

You blush, “I really didn't put  _ that _ much effort into this…”

“Exactly. See,  _ unfair _ ,” Tyler emphasises, squeezing his arms around you a little tighter. 

You bite your lip. Nobody's made you feel this good, made you feel…  _ sexy _ since you had the kids. But the way that Tyler talks to you about you has you fawning over him like a teenager with a crush. 

Tyler swipes the credits card and takes hold of your hands again. “Ready?” he asks.

“Totally,” you smile back, and Tyler pulls the lever down with you. You watch the wheel roll until it lands on the number 20. “That's good!” You cheer, and Tyler grins over at you.

“It's cute how excited you get,” he coos, kissing your cheek.

You hide the growing blush on your cheek with your hair and gush, “Well, this is all the entertainment I've had the past six years, I'm a little out of touch with how to adult!”

He shakes his head with a chuckle, “That's perfectly understandable. Want me to win you everything now?”

“I expect nothing less,” you grin back.

There's a button on the claw machine that reads, “Go Down: Instant Replay When Lit” You press it out of curiosity and Tyler smirks, “Maybe later, if you're patient.” Confused, you look down to see that your hand is covering the second part of the button’s text.

Part of you wants to squeal and pull it away instantly. The other kind of wants to keep hearing talk like that. You slowly take your hand off, not saying anything and looking up at Tyler who winks at you.

You look back to the glass box in front of you and point towards a bear dyed with all colours. “That one, please.”

You watch as Tyler moves the crane expertly. His tongue pokes out from between his teeth and regarding his earlier comment you can't tear yourself away from staring at it. You're brought back to reality when he stands before you with the bear held in his outstretched hands. “Next one.”

You look around the machine again and point. “Big dog. The blue one specifically.”

He looks at the blue one, wedged between a pink and a green one, and shrugs. “Alright.” He swipes his card again and that look returns, the one that makes your insides tickle, as he maneuvers the claw once more. This time he grabs it but it falls down. As you grin smugly at him he holds a finger up to you, swiping one more time and managing to win the blue dog, too. “I never said I'd get them in one turn,” he points out, raising his eyebrows. You stick your tongue out at him and he chuckles.

Ally and Morgan soon catch up with you again, dragging Tyler to yet another game. This one consists of a mallet, a big button and a counter with a bunch of numbers listed in a random order up to 250. Tyler waves the kids off off with a, “Pfft, this is  _ easy _ ,” swipes his card and takes the mallet in his hand only to slam it down onto the button. It goes all the way up - and then all the way back down to 5. Tyler frowns, “What the heck?” and the kids giggle. 

He tries again, swinging down onto the button even harder. This time you notice why your twins can't stop laughing and you tap him on the shoulder. “Babe.” You bite back your own lip as you point towards the flashing sign that reads “Too hard! Try again.”

“What kind of hit the button game says there's such a thing as  _ too hard _ , I don't know…” Tyler trails off mumbling as he walks away.

“You guys worked up another appetite yet?” you ask.

The kids look at each other. “Not yet. After we win some more tickets!”

“On it,” you nod, heading towards one more game. A wheel with various sized slots spins, telling you to launch a token into each slot for an amount of tickets. There are four slim ones with “BONUS” written on them.

You exchange your remaining credits for tokens and begin. You miss a couple, but when you get a 16 and see the tickets actually spewing out before you, you get excited. You keep going, getting slot after slot. You start trying to aim for the bonus ones and sure enough, you hit them. Your ticket counter is already in the 100 range and adrenaline fuels you. You hit the bonus slot twice in a row and suddenly the game flashes up and sings to you, and the counter jumps up by 500. “Alright, go Mom!” Your kids cheer you on until you launch your last token, waiting for the tickets to finish.

Tyler scoops them all up and starts feeding them into the counting machine for you. Morgan and Ally have all the prizes Tyler's won gathered in their arms. You accumulate all your ticket amounts together and tell the children, “Okay, you each have about 2000, that's enough to get one of the lamps each or a water gun or -”

“I want the lion and the monkey and some of these plastic dinosaurs!” Ally gushes.

“Yeah, I want the monkey and the hippo and some aliens!” Morgan cheers.

You inhale deeply. “Are you sure? You've already got a lot of stuffed toys today as it is…”

“To be fair, two of them are yours,” Tyler counters, but you hold your hand up.

“That's cute, but no. They pretty much adopt every toy they see me get. Which is fair, at least they're getting more use out of them.”

Tyler presses his lips together. “I'll be right back. Meet you in the space room?”

“Sounds good. C'mon, you guys, put your things down in the space room and you can go get dessert.”

The children cheer and run ahead of you. You take your time, picking up another drink along the way. You laugh at the booth half-filled with stuffed animals and sit at it, looking back at the photo you took of Tyler back at the Twister ride.

The children return with exchanging mischievous looks, soon followed by Tyler. “Look who found me on my way back!” he grins and you return the smile warmly. 

He sits next to you with the kids taking a seat opposite you both. They watch Tyler eagerly as he swigs his coffee then pulls a face. “Tastes weird,” he frowns, and he hands it to you. “Y/N, does this taste off to you?”

You tentatively take a sip and your face puckers, “Aw, gross! That tastes...Cheesy? I think the creamer’s expired.”

Both kids burst out with laughter and Ally cries out, “Morgan put Parmesan cheese in Tyler's coffee!”

“ _ Ally!  _ You weren't supposed to tell them! Gosh,” Morgan rolls his eyes and crosses his shoulders.

You're about to tell your kids off when Tyler grins with the same impish expression as they had. “Hey, kids. Dare me to chug it?”

“Aw, no! That's gross!” Ally laughs, covering her ears.

“Do it! Do it!” Morgan chants, and before you can intervene Tyler wrenches the mug from your hands and downs the whole drink in one gulp. Both kids groan and then cheer for Tyler, and you feel an odd sense of pride for him.

When the kids are done they run ahead to put their toys in the car, and Tyler nudges you, staying still. “So, when I hung back earlier, I got you something.” He reaches into his pocket and hands you a small bear holding a heart.

You can't help but beam. “That's so cheesy!”

“We are in a pizza place,” he points out with a smirk.

“Or maybe you've just got a whole lot of extra cheese in your system because of that coffee you drank!” you exclaim, hitting his arm lightly.

“Hey now,” Tyler laughs, “It worked, didn't it?”

You simper, “They started liking you a long time ago,” as you hug his arm again.

“Well, I'm glad. You've done so well with them,” he comments and you swell with pride as they run back in, Morgan showing off how he pressed the buttons to unlock and lock the doors  _ all by himself! _

You notice a photo booth just before you're about to leave and gesture for everyone to get on it. Morgan sits on your lap and Ally sits on Tyler's. After two silly photos and one smiling one, the kids get bored and slide away, and Tyler quickly poses with you for the last one. You go to get the strips and Tyler grabs one immediately, grinning as he looks through them before folding them into his wallet.

As you all head out into the parking lot, Morgan taps your arm. “Hey, mom, can I go home in Tyler's car?”

“I wanna go in Tyler's car too!” Ally pouts.

“No! You got to sit with him in the photo booth, I get to sit with him in the car. Right?” he looks between you and Tyler, who look at each other and shrug.

“Well, there's not enough room for you  _ and _ your toys  _ and _ Morgan in one car…” You remind your daughter, knowing she can't resist sitting with her toys.

“Yeah, and you're gonna leave your poor mom on her own!” Tyler frowns. “We can't have that!”

“Okay, okay, I'll stay with her,” Ally rolls her eyes. 

“Your loving enthusiasm fills me with warmth,” you deadpan, making Tyler laugh.

Tyler follows you home in the car, and the whole journey is spent with Allison talking about him. “He's really great, mom. I like him a lot.”

“Me too, kid,” you smile back at her in your rear view mirror.

Once you get back and Tyler gives back Morgan’s car seat, you tell the kids to start getting their pyjamas on. You invite Tyler in and start the coffee maker. “I'm afraid I'm out of Parmesan but I can offer you some cheddar or Swiss,” you giggle as Tyler scoops you up in his arms and tickles you. You settle him down, pour out two drinks and settle down on the couch for a while. 

Tyler drapes an arm across the back of it, stroking your cheek with the backs of his knuckles. You lean closer, as does he until the two of you are kissing. You open it almost immediately, and Tyler happily reciprocates. His hand rests in your hair as you tug him closer by his shirt. An arm slides around your hips to pull you into his lap as he moves his tongue with yours. The feeling of just  _ kissing _ like this again has you whimpering like a teenager all over again, and even Tyler chuckles against your lips. “You're adorable.”

“Shut up,” you blush, turning away. “Like I said. It's been a while.”

“You've had good reason, I can allow it,” he smirks, his hands just resting on your ass cheeks. “So, what are nights like?”

“Well, give them another 5, they'll be ready for a story and then generally I'll have to tidy up after them or maybe -  _ maybe _ when I'm lucky I sometimes even get to watch some TV!” You joke.

Tyler frowns, “But everything looks spotless today!”

“Yeah, I tidied before we left,” you shrug.

“What, you felt like you'd be so tired you wouldn't be able to handle it?” Tyler teases.

You bite your lip, playing with the loosened button on his Henley. “Actually, uh… Since the kids are away all day and night tomorrow on a sleepover party I thought maybe, you'd wanna… Stay over…”

Tyler smirks again and damn if that isn't the sexiest expression, “Glad you got the hint from earlier.”

“Well, if the offer’s still going…” You grin back.

“With you? Always. But first we better get the kids to bed!”

You sigh dramatically, “If we  _ have to _ ,” and Tyler laughs.


End file.
